1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting element.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known light emitting elements that have a light reflecting layer on the surface of a semiconductor stack in order for the light from the semiconductor stack to be extracted to the outside more efficiently. For instance, Patent Literature 1 (JP2006-120913A) discloses a light emitting element having a light transmissive conductive film composed of indium tin oxide (ITO) formed on a semiconductor stack, a reflective film formed over this, and an electrode layer containing gold and formed so as to be joined to part of the light transmissive conductive film around the periphery of the reflective film.
When the electrode is formed around the periphery of the reflective film to be in contact with part of the light transmissive conductive film, there is more than little light absorbed by an electrode layer without being reflected with a reflection film among the lights emitted from the semiconductor layer, therefore, the light extraction efficiency of the light emitting element may be reduced.